eight days a week
by rukia13
Summary: los 7 dias de la semana, narrados al estilo ichiruki. POR FIN TERMINADO Y CON SU LEMON LISTO!
1. sunday

neee neeee, im baaack, buajajaja, weno, desde hace rato andaba cmo q con la tentacion de hacer una serie de one shots, y despues de escuchar la cancion de eight days a week de los beatles (buenisiiimaaa) me qde pensando, y pues de esa hermosa cancion viene la idea de este fic, que espero les guste a todos ^^

dedicaciones:

andy-chan: amor, haber si en estas vacaciones te vienes a dar una vuelta, q te extraño TT^TT

choche: kiaaa, sacaste 10 en un carteeel!!, eres geniaaaaal!!

y a mi quincy, que...bueno, es genial ^^

y a tooooodos los ichiruki!!, tengamos esperanza, que al fin q rukia ya salio de nuevo en el manga y estoy segurisima q no tarda en llegar a salvar a ichigo!!! ^w^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domingo, un hermoso dia, el dia que Dios destino al descanso del ser humano, y en un domingo como cualquier otro, nuestra familia favorita, los kurosaki (con todo y tercer hija incluida), habían decidido (bueno, en realidad solo isshin) ir al campo a pasar un dia de campo lleno de tranquilidad…

-QUE DEJES EN PAZ A RUKIA MALDITO VIEJO!!!- si, bueno, como decía, lleno de tranquilidad…al menos la tranquilidad que podría existir en la familia kurosaki…

-si yo solo quería darle un paternal y 100% seguro abrazo a rukia-chaaaaaaan!!-dijo isshin llorando y sobándose la cabeza donde un notable chipote (efecto de un buen golpe de su hijo sin duda) estaba saludando al mundo

-paternal mis…

-ichigo compórtate, tus hermanas te escuchan-dijo rukia al ver que ichigo estaba por usar una frase no apta para menores (menos para yuzu)

-como quieras, ven, vamos a buscar algo para distraernos-dijo ichigo girándose en dirección contraria a su familia, con rukia a su lado, caminaron hasta llegar a un claro del bosque con flores, donde los arboles dejaban caer los rayos del sol, donde se detuvieron

-¿a veces te sobrepasas de protector conmigo no?-dijo rukia, acercándose a un árbol de cerezos

-lo que pasa es que tu te sobrepasas de distraída y no ves lo que los demás te quieren hacer-dijo ichigo, a espaldas de rukia, quien admiraba los cerezos – alguien tiene que protegerte

-es bueno saber que alguien me protege-dijo rukia al sentir los brazos de ichigo rodear su cintura al mismo tiempo que podía sentir como el la recargaba sobre su pecho, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la shinigami

-si tu novio no te protege,¿ quien lo va a hacer?

Novio, sonaba tan raro escuchar a ichigo decir algo asi, tan…irreal, después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, tantos obstáculos entre ellos, tantos momentos de desesperación, ahí estaban ellos, juntos, como una pareja, y ahí estaba el, el hombre que había arriesgado su existencia solo por ella, demostrándole cuanto le amaba, porque solo cuando estaban solos ichigo de podía dar el lujo de ser algo cursi con ella, porque bien sabían ambos que entre ellos no había barreras

Rukia pensando esto giro un poco la cabeza, encontrándose frente a frente con un par de ojos avellana llenos de brillo, una hermosa sonrisa y una cabellera naranja

Ambos se acercaron hasta besarse, ichigo giro el cuerpo de rukia hasta tenerla de frente para facilitarle el beso, mientras que rukia pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del shinigami.

Poco a poco se recostaron al pie del árbol de cerezos, ichigo sobre rukia, mientras seguían besándose lentamente, como si de un rito se tratara, uno donde se dedicaban a amarse

-ichi-nii, deja de hacer cosas con rukia-chan y vengan a comer antes que papa vaya por ustedes

Los chicos se separaron, ichigo frunció el seño, Karin vaya que tenia tacto a la hora de hablar de rukia y el

-anda ichigo, debemos ir-dijo rukia, acariciando la cara de ichigo y besando su frente

-supongo…-dijo resignado el pelinaranja y soltando un suspiro-pero antes…

Ichigo beso a rukia una ultima vez, pero esta vez fue un beso DEMASIADO arrebatador, lleno de pasión, cuando se separaron rukia estaba completamente norteada, mientras que ichigo se levantaba, orgulloso de si mismo al ver la cara de rukia

-anda, hay que ir a comer o el viejo se comera las fresas que tanto me pediste-dijo ichigo mientras levantaba a rukia

-si…- rukia estaba en shock, aunque llevaban alrededor de 2 meses como novios, nunca, y repito, NUNCA antes ichigo la había besado de esa manera

-vas muy lento enana-y asi sin mas ichigo la cargo sobre su espalda, rukia solo atino a aferrarse a su cuello y sonreir…

Ese chico de verdad era una caja de sorpresas

Y lo mejor es que el es solamente suyo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bien, hasta aqui llega el domingo, haber si en la semana les pongo el lunes (al fin q son vacaciones ^0^)

okas, espero les gustara, sugerencias para los demas dias seran muuuy bn aceptadas (sirve q actualizo mas rapido n__nU), asi q las espero en los reviews q espero me dejen xD

baybaaa!!


	2. monday

ohayo!, weno, aki les dejo el lunes, estuve 2 dias partiendome la materia gris tratando de encontrar mas ideas para este dia, jejeje, y solo Dios sabe que rayos hiso que se me prendiera el foco tan rapido, bueno, aqui esta el lunes!

agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron review!!

RukiaxUchiha: grax x comentar, jeje, espero el lunes te guste!

Anita509: jeje, la idea del cine me agrada eh!, muchisimas gracias!

kuchiki goddess: jejeje, el sueño de todos los ichirukistas!!, pero ya veras como kubo sensei oira nuestras plegarias!!

story love: siii, vacaciones, con suerte y no solo hago este fic, traigo otras ideas en la cabeza ^^

faiyaeien: ya seee, esos besos de ichi (babaaaa °¬°), bueno, akie esta el lunes, con otro beso arrebatador xD

y mis dedicaciones:

andy chan: amor, somos el mejor equipo creativo del mundo!!

choche: aier me la pase pkm!!, grax!

y a mi quincy, que espero pronto regrese ¬___¬*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunes, comienzo de semana escolar, ese día en el que te levantas con cara de muerto y maldices a todo aquel que tuviera algo que ver con la creación de la educación

O al menos eso iba pensando el shinigami de pelo naranja que todos conocemos, iba al lado de rukia caminando hacia el instituto, podía ver como algunos mas caminaban también por las calles con caras dignas de ser fotografiadas, entonces volvió su rostro para ver a rukia, y lo que vio fue sorprendente

La enana iba fresca como una lechuga, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si no le pesara en lo absoluto la idea de ir al instituto, eso era raro… ¿cierto?

-si no te mueves te voy a dejar ahí parado- solo hasta ese entonces ichigo reacciono que se había quedado parado mientras rukia ya estaba una cuadra delante de el

* * *

Al llegar al instituto todo se veía igual, gente con cara de pedir la muerte para evitar las clases, ichigo y rukia entraron al salón (después del saludo de parte keigo y el golpe brutal de parte de ichigo)

-ahora vengo-dijo la (aun) sonriente rukia al ichigo, el chico solo vio como ella se dirigía con ishida…

Momento…con ishida??, que carajo tenía que hacer rukia con ishida?

El ceño fruncido de ichigo rompió su record, acaso por eso rukia venia tan animada? Pero…no, rukia nunca lo engañaría, menos con ishida, el estaba saliendo con inoue, así que eso era imposible…cierto?

Rukia no lo engañaría…pero ishida?, y si el muy bastardo estaba tratando de robarle a SU novia?

El timbre sonó y la maestra entro, rukia se despidió de ishida con una ENORME sonrisa para regresar a su lugar…

Definitivamente ichigo tenía mucho que investigar…

* * *

A la hora del descanso rukia se volvió a excusar diciéndole que luego lo veía, al salir pudo distinguir como ishida y rukia iban caminando por el pasillo…era la ocasión perfecta para investigar

Los siguió hasta que vio que se sentaron detrás de un árbol lo bastante grueso para casi taparlos, solo veía que estaban sentados juntos…JUNTOS!!!

-auch…-vio que rukia quito la mano de donde quiera que la tenia…(nota mental de ichigo, maldecir su imaginación a la brevedad posible)

-¿Estas bien kuchiki-san?-ese maldito, que rayos estaban haciendo que rukia se podía lastimar!?!

-si, es solo que me emocione y tratando de hacerlo más rápido moví la mano mal…- SE EMOCIONO?!?, HACERLO MAS RAPIDO?!?

-pues vas muy bien, a este paso vamos a terminar muy pronto, aprendes muy rápido kuchiki-san, tienes mucho talento-ese desgraciado adulador, estaba coqueteándole a SU novia??

-ishida-kun me haces que me avergüence, además tienes que darte crédito, tú me has enseñado como mover las manos para poder hacerlo rápido pero suavemente a la vez, eres un gran maestro, sin duda a ichigo le encantara…

Ahora si el pobre ichigo estaba pálido, de que RAYOS estaban hablando esos dos?

-pues eso espero, con lo bestia que es…aunque bueno, viniendo de ti estoy seguro que va a apreciar la bufanda que le estás haciendo como si fuera un tesoro…

¿Una…bufanda?...TODO ESTE TIEMPO ESTUVIERON HABLANDO DE UNA BUFANDAAA??

* * *

A la salida rukia e ichigo iban camino a casa, el chico se sentía algo culpable de lo que había pensado de rukia e ishida, sin duda Dios disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir…

-ichigo, ¿te pasa algo?- rukia había notado la cara de aflicción del pelinaranja desde después del descanso

-rukia…¿Qué hacías hoy con ishida?-no podía decirle que la había descubierto, pero de todos modos quería escuchar de sus labios que no estaba pasando nada mas allá de unas lecciones de tejido

-pues…-"rayos…me descubrió"…-ishida-kun me esta enseñando algunas cosas de tejido y bordado, solo eso…

Ichigo suspiro aliviado, maldecía su mente retorcida por haber pensado aunque sea un segundo que rukia podría estar…no, ni pensarlo, ella nunca le haría algo así…

-ichigo…¿acaso estabas celoso?-rukia pudo notar el cambio de ichigo (simplemente quien no podría ver algo tan obvio)

Ichigo volvió fruncir el ceño y sin aviso previo ni nada tomo a rukia de la cintura y la beso, y cuando digo que la beso, es porque LA BESO

Rukia estaba de nuevo en shock, solo kami sabría que rayos pasaba por esa cabecita naranja, pero eso que mas daba si le estaba besando, y que beso…

Al separarse rukia abrió los ojos y vio la mirada de ichigo, era fuego puro, algo indescriptible

-estaba locamente celoso…

Eso era algo nuevo en ichigo…

Algo nuevo y excitante…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jejeje, lunes acabado!!, bueno, haber cuando subo el martes, que las ideas se me andan llendo x todos lados, oh y aviso!!

si esta historia tiene buena audiencia y todo, como se llama eight days a week, pondre un 8tavo capitulo LEMON!!

pero solo si me dejan reviews ehh!! ¬___¬*, que no hago lemons de a gratis (ouch...si los hago vdd?? xD)

bueno, gracias a todos x leer!!

baybaaa!!


	3. tuesday

Hola!!, yeah, las ideas fluyeeeen!!, así que aquí está el martes (no creía poder idearlo tan pronto) y que creen, ya tengo la idea para el miércoles (ahora rukia sufrirá un poquito…bueno…xD)

Bueno, agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron review del lunes:

**Kuchiki goddess**: jajaja ntp, ser perver es genial!!

**Euphrasie Elessar**: sii, si dice lemon!!, pero solo si hay reviews ehh!!

**Anita509**: si, los lunes no son muy buenos generalmente, y de nuevo gracias x la idea

**Story love**: pues sí, el 8tavo será lemon si hay buena respuesta de parte de los lectores, esperemos q así sea ^^U

**Faiyaeien**: jajaja, rebota?, que genial, y si, el lemon vendrá con suerte xD

**L**: si, yo tmb tengo la mente toda retorcida, jajaja

**RukiaxUchiha**: seee, ichi celoso= ichi sexy xD

Y mis dedicaciones:

Andy chan: kiaa, ya mero te veo amor, me darás mas ideas para mas fics ^w^

Choche: u__u hoy no te vere, eso no rlz!!

Y a mi Quincy q anda de perdido xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martes…es de esos días que todo pude salirte bien, inclusive podría jurar que está entre los días favoritos de la gente…bueno, de muchos, pero ese martes en especial era uno de los peores días de ichigo kurosaki

Para empezar su loco padre lo había despertado con algo parecido a un guante de box en un mecanismo muy, pero muy raro (no sabía porque, pero el nombre "urahara" no dejaba de venírsele a la cabeza al pensar en el aparatucho ese) que había impactado directamente en su cara.

Después de eso al llegar a la escuela no termino ni la primer hora cuando su maestra (por capricho divino seguramente) lo saco del salón, alegando que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido (y el muchacho estaba quedándose dormido!!)

A la hora del descanso se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su comida, y para su aun mayor desgracia estaba sentado (al igual que los demás muchachos) junto a las chicas, y quien creen que se ofreció a darle un poco de su almuerzo?, pues si, orihime feliz de la vida le ofreció algo parecido a un emparedado…empanizado?, y podía sentir que tenia relleno, y para su aun mayor infortunio tenía que comérselo, ya que si lo rechazaba inoue se pondría triste y entonces ishida le zurciría la boca por haber lastimado a su querida novia…

Ya entrando de nuevo a clases tuvieron que ir a deportes, ichigo pensó que por fin su mala racha terminaría, pero que creen?, no fue así

Estaban jugando futbol, ichigo llevaba el balón, estaba a punto de tirar a gol (y el portero era keigo así que tenía ya medio gol gratis) cuando su cabeza giro solo un vil segundo…

Pero un segundo le basto para ver a rukia con su short de deportes, exponiendo su largas y hermosas piernas a los ojos del pelinaranja, que lo siguiente que supo fue que al tratar de tirar se pateo a sí mismo, dejando el balón en manos de keigo (quien lloraba de la alegría de haber sobrevivido), mientras el pobre sustituto había ido a saludar al piso personalmente…

Después a la hora de la salida rukia e ichigo habían estado caminando por el parque, ichigo pensó que por fin tendría paz y tranquilidad al lado de su novia, por fin terminaría su mala racha de martes, en eso pensaba él cuando acorralo a rukia contra un árbol, ella nunca se hiso del rogar, incluso rodeo su cuello con sus níveos brazos, oh si, ichigo era feliz, por fin podría besar a su novia después de tanto martirio…

Pero ichigo no contaba con que un conejito saldría de solo dios sabe dónde y correría, haciendo que rukia se olvidara por completo de cierto beso y corriera a alcanzarlo…

Pobre ichigo, mas porque el ya estaba llevando vuelo para el beso y lo siguiente que supo fue que había chocado contra el árbol…

En eso pensaba ichigo (en eso y en la madre de mucha gente) recostado boca abajo en su cama, descansando su pobre existencia de tan malos tratos, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era rukia, su presencia, su aroma y hasta su manera de caminar era demasiado obvia, sentía que se acercaba, y así fue, sintió como rukia se sentaba al borde de su cama

-¿que te pasa? –que le pasaba?, QUE LE PASABA??, tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que le había pasado, pero estaba tan cansado que simplemente no tenía ni energías para ponerse a replicar sobre su maltrecha humanidad, así que lo único que escucho rukia fue algo parecido a un quejido

-eso no me dice nada en realidad…¿te sientes mal de los golpes de hoy? ¿Te hiso daño el almuerzo de inoue?-ante la sola mención de los hechos ichigo solo pudo revolverse en la cama y soltar algo aun más parecido a un quejido lastimoso

Eso tampoco le decía mucho a rukia, pero la chica conocía a ichigo, sabía que el pobre había tenido un día de esos que preferirías no haber tenido en tu vida, así que no tardo mucho en idear una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor

Lo siguiente que ichigo sintió fueron unas pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros tensos, ¿acaso estaba ya alucinando a causa de tanto golpe o rukia estaba dándole un masaje? Eso pensaba el pelinaranja cuando comenzó a sentir un alivio enorme, sin duda rukia sabia como deshacer todos esos nudos que tenia hechos en los hombros el sustituto

Rukia podía sentir como poco a poco ichigo se estaba relajando, pobre pelinaranja, de verdad había tenido un día asquerosamente horrible

-¿te sientes mejor? –rukia había dejado el masaje y estaba semi recostada sobre la espalda de ichigo

-si…gracias-ichigo se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, rukia se acomodo sobre su pecho, sentía como la respiración de ichigo se hacía cada vez más pausada y tranquila

-ichigo…creo que te debo algo…-y así sin mas rukia levanto la cabeza y beso a ichigo, pero esta vez era momento de ichigo de quedar norteado ante el beso, pues rukia le estaba dando uno de los mejores besos (si no que el mejor) de su corta vida

Al terminar el beso rukia se levanto con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción notable en su rostro

-iré a traerte algo de cenar, no tardo

Ichigo vio como rukia salió del cuarto, podía aun sentir sus labios en los suyos, ese calor tan…no, no tenia palabras para describirlo…

Después de todo el día no había estado tan mal cierto??

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martes acabado!!, bueno, espero y mañana termine el miércoles, xq ya tengo la idea, también tengo la idea del viernes y del sábado, solo me falta pensarle para el jueves (aunque también tengo como que una idea vaga xD)

Weno, si le gusto díganmelo con un review!!, si no, también para que sepa que corregir y mejorar!!

Baybaa!!!


	4. wednesday

Hola…waa…estoy toda cansadita u_____u, bueno, pero eso que verdad?, en fin, ya aquí esta el miércoles, creo esta algo corto, pero como dice ichigo al final…bueno, ustedes leerán y comprenderán xD

Agradecimientos a los que dejaron reviews:

**Hitsuyackie**: grax x comentar, me alegra ver mas gente leyendo esto

**Euphrasie** **Elessar**: jajaja, eso espero de los reviews eh, q por mi encantada!! Y pues hoy cambiamos esa suerte de ichigo por la suerte de kia-chan, jejeje, disfrutalo ^^

**kuchiki goddess**: sii, quien como rukia para componer al pobre de ichi?? Jejeje xD

**faiyaeien**: jejeje, lindo pensamiento, y pues aquí esta el miércoles, disfrutalo!!

**Story love**: jajajaja, si, hasta yo me rei con la escena del conejo y rukia, disfrute mucho escribiendo eso, bueno, espero y este dia también te guste

Y dedicado obviamente a:

Andy chan: amor, donde estaaas??

Choche: sii, veamos dragon ball xD

Y a mi Quincy, q hoy lo extrañe bastante u___u

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miércoles, mitad de semana, curiosamente es el día que a la mayoría de las personas se nos hace eterno, y nuestra pequeña shinigami rukia kuchiki estaba experimentando en carne propia esta situación, la razón?, sencillo, el fin de semana seria el aniversario de inoue e ishida, y eso que tiene que ver?, pues verán, la muy adorable y muy desarrollada inoue le había implorado a rukia que le ayudara con el menú para una cena que estaba planeando con ishida, y la pobre ni como decirle que no, así que sin más le acompaño hasta su casa, resignada a su fatal destino

Habían pasado ya 5 horas…5 largas y espeluznantes horas…que suerte tenia ishida al tener un padre medico, porque no hallaba otra explicación para que el chico nunca estuviera enfermo con todo lo que su novia le hacía comer, o quién sabe, algún truco de Quincy…

Así como pudo rukia había sugerido algunos cambios a los platillos, por ejemplo, quitarle a la sopa de champiñones los frijoles verdes y la salsa de curry, para el plato fuerte, que iba a consistir en un filete, dejarlo simplemente con una ensalada sencilla y algo de salsa gravy, en lugar de ponerle salsa de tomate mezclada con crema de berenjena y la ensalada de ciruelas con tomatillos

El postre fue sin duda lo más difícil, inoue no quería ceder, a su parecer la idea de un mouse de mango con salsa picante y panquecitos rellenos de carne era simplemente sublime, así que rukia tuvo que mover todas sus piezas como actriz en esos momentos, diciéndole que el pobre de ishida-kun comería tanto de los platillos anteriores que acabaría muy lleno para comer tanto postre, así que los panquecitos quedaron fuera, pero inoue seguía terca en decir que el mouse de mango sabría mejor con salsa picante

Y como no, inoue le dijo que se lo probaría, ya que tenia aun mouse del que había hecho antes para hacer sus pruebas, así que la chica pelinaranja saco el mouse y una botellita de salsa picante, pobre rukia, estaba acorralada sin ninguna escapatoria

Trato de poner más excusas, pero aunque dijera que podría ser muy pesado como postre si lo servía con picante, o que le quedaría mejor crema chantilly en lugar del picante, no hubo fuerza humana ni shinigami que convenciera a inoue de cambiar su parecer

Resignada, rukia vio como inoue le servía una muy generosa rasión de mouse, hasta ahí íbamos bien, por que cuando rukia volvió a ver la chica estaba empapando (y no estaba exagerando) el pedazo de mouse en salsa picante

El plato estaba frente a ella, parecía…ni siquiera sabía bien que decir que parecía, vio a su amiga frente a ella con una cara de felicidad y determinación que no le dejaba escapatoria alguna, volvió a ver a esa masa extraña que respondía al nombre de mouse, levanto su mano como pudo y tomo el tenedor a su lado, lentamente se acercaba al "postre", sentía como sudaba frio, poco a poco corto un trozo del susodicho mouse, clavo el tenedor en él y levanto el brazo, acercándolo lentamente a su boca…

-"dios bendiga a ishida y su estomago"-fue el ultimo pensamiento de rukia antes de introducir el bocado en su boca

Era difícil de comer…bastante…la salsa…era demasiado fuerte, más de lo que ella podía soportar, pero no podía escupir ni nada por el estilo…como pudo trago el bocado, ante la mirada expectante de inoue

-y bien kuchiki-san?-dijo inoue con un brillo inusual en su mirada

-pues…-pobre rukia, su garganta le ardía, tenía que recordar decirle a ichigo que tenían que hacerle un altar al pobre de ishida-tiene demasiado picante, tal vez solo con un poco…

Pero como si de una señal divina se tratara el timbre sonó, inoue se levanto para abrir dándole espacio a rukia para tratar de buscar con que apagar el fuego en su boca y garganta, afortunadamente inoue había llevado algo de té, sin pensárselo rukia se lo tomo casi de golpe, pero oh sorpresas de la vida, el te estaba caliente, casi hirviendo, ahora la sensación de fuego era peor, rukia solo se dejo caer agotada en la alfombra, con la esperanza de que el dolor cesara pronto

-kurosaki-kun, supongo que viniste por kuchiki-san cierto?-ichigo iba a responder, pero ver a rukia tirada en la alfombra le sorprendió demasiado – que pasa kurosaki-kun, algo ma…-pero inoue no termino de responder cuando vio que rukia estaba en el piso

La chica pelinaranja asustada de haber cometido asesinato o algo por el estilo corrió como loca hasta llegar con rukia

-kuchiki-san, que te pasa?, respóndeme kuchiki-san

-agua…por piedad…agua-rukia como pudo hablo, sintiendo la garganta raspársele al hacerlo

Inoue casi saca el polvo de la alfombra para llegar por agua, al regresar ichigo ya estaba levantando a rukia, a quien le extendió el vaso con el vital líquido, y rukia al verlo casi hace el salto del tigre con tal de conseguirlo, como pudo se, prácticamente, atraganto del agua del vaso

Al terminar rukia e ichigo se despidieron, aunque ichigo aun tenía una mirada llena de confusión, ¿Qué carajos podrían hacer para que rukia acabara así de cansada?

Iban caminando por las calles, ya era de noche, rukia mas que caminar arrastraba los pies, aquel miércoles había sido de los peores de su existencia, nota mental de rukia, preguntarle a ishida como rayos soportaba la comida de su novia

-rukia, que rayos estaban haciendo?

-inoue me pidió que le ayudara con el menú para la cena de aniversario con ishida…-dijo la dolida y cansada shinigami-afortunadamente solo me hiso probar el postre…

Ichigo se estremeció ante esa idea, aun recordaba el emparedado del día anterior, de solo recordarlo tembló ligeramente, si que su novia había sido explotada ese día

Así que sin previo aviso ni nada ichigo levanto a rukia como si nada y al cargo al estilo nupcial, rukia estaba por reprocharle, pero los labios de ichigo fueron más veloces que ella, quedando el reclamo enterrado en su garganta

Rukia paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ichigo, correspondiendo al beso como podía, porque (increíblemente) hasta para eso estaba agotada, así siguieron hasta que el aire se acabo, siendo ichigo quien terminara el beso

-pobre de ti, ahora te toco a ti pasar un día terrible-dijo ichigo comenzando a caminar

Rukia lo observo, desde su perspectiva podía ver el perfil de ichigo desde abajo, y justamente arriba de el estaba la luna, dándole un toque brillante a esa anaranjada cabellera

-pudo ser peor…si te contara sus ideas de la sopa y el plato fuerte…-rukia se estremeció y se abrazo aun mas a ichigo, quien solo se rio

Rukia lo volvió a ver, esa risa, había sido demasiado pura, tan sencilla pero tan completa a la vez…

-¿ahora qué pasa?-pregunto ichigo al ver que rukia lo estaba viendo

-me gusta tu risa-dijo rukia sonriéndole-deberías intentar reír mas a menudo

-de lo bueno poco, no por nada estas tan enana

Rukia estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando capto el mensaje…ese idiota, que manera tan rara de hacerle un piropo…

Pero tenía que aceptarlo, esas maneras de ichigo eran lo que la tenían enamorada de él

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, miércoles acabado, ni idea cuando ponga el jueves xq el cerebro no me da para mucho…las vacaciones son buenas, pero en mi caso no tanto xq nunca salgo ni nada, entonces mi mente se pone medio rara…bueno, haber que no?

Muchisisisisimas gracias por leer

Bayba!!


	5. thursday

gomeeeen neee!!, de veras de veras perdooooon, este capitulo no tienen una idea de cuanto me costo sacarlooooo, en serio en serio en seeeerio, fue muy duro el condenado, xq no sabia si hacerlo asi cmo lo acabe haciendo o poner algo cmo lo q yo hago en jueves (xq este es mi dia favorito xD)

pero bueno, aqui esta, y ya las ideas del viernes, sabado y el lemon ya stan listas, asi que solo es cosa de ponerme a escribir

agradecimientooos:

**story love**: jajaja si, la comida de inoue sucks, y el piropo de ichi me encanto a mi tmb xD

**Euphrasie Elessar**:jajajaja si, inoue ni cocinar puede bieeeen!, pobre de ishida n__nU

**Kasumi-chan**: kiaaa, gracias graciiias!!, es bueno saber que tengo una nueva lectora ^\\\\^

**kuchiki goddess**: al fin un alma que me comprende al decir q las vacaciones no son tan genialeees!!, yo creo por eso me tarde tanto...bueno, ya me sali de tema, grax x dejar review ^^U

**RukiaxUchiha**: jeje, solo ichigo podria hacer piropos de esa manera vdd?? y si, un altar a rukia por comer...eso...xD

**Karina Natsumi**: gracias!! ^^

**faiyaeien**: si, a mi tampoco me gustan los miercoles mucho que digamos, y no no eres la unica a la que las vacaciones le afectan ^^

**L**: jeje, si si lo vi, y obvio, de lo bueno poco, osease rukia es algo bueno ^^

**ichiruki-zr**: jeje lamento que sean cortitos, pero pues los 3 dias que quedan (viernes, sabado y el extra) seran mas largos ^^

**Anita 509**: hey buena teoria esa de la comida de inoue (con razooon!!) jajaja y si, los martes son geniales xq veo bleach yo tambien! (y yo tambien creo q hime se ve gordis n__nU)

kiaaa, cuantos reviews!!!

y mis dedicaciones:

andy chan: amooor, ya veeen!!! mañana comienza la expo

choche: kiaaa, no te he visto, esto es estresanteee

a mi nano: chaparro feliz cumple

y a mi quincy, q ayer me traumo xq se corto el pelo o_O...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un jueves como cualquier otro generalmente es un día de flojera, estar tan cerca del fin de semana y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, y bueno, el cansancio de la semana se acumula, ¿y que mejor que descargarlo en este día tan curioso?

Al menos eso pensaba nuestro querido pelinaranja ichigo kurosaki, quien se encontraba cómodamente echado sobre su cama, con los brazos detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados, oh sí, no había tareas, no había hollows en los alrededores, simple paz y tranquilidad, así debería de ser siempre no?

Escucho la puerta abrirse, si, de seguro ahí venia lo único que le hacía falta para que la tarde fuera perfecta, y si, podía sentir claramente la presencia de rukia acercándose a la cama hasta que por fin llego y se sentó a su lado

Ichigo abrió los ojos y la vio, pero había un extra en la imagen, ya que rukia traía consigo un plato, ichigo se incorporo un poco para poder ver el contenido de este y al hacerlo se encontró frente a frente con una rebanada de pastel de fresas

-¿y ese pastel?-dijo ichigo claramente antojado ante la imagen

-yuzu y yo lo preparamos, ¿quieres?-dijo rukia cortando un pedazo y acercándolo a la boca de ichigo, quien ya estaba más que listo para morderlo, estaba tan cerca ya, podía oler el aroma tan delicioso de esas fresas, cuando de pronto rukia lo quito de su alcance y se lo metió a la boca

-que carajo te pasa?!?-dijo ichigo al borde del ataque, es que ese pastel se veía demasiado delicioso

-si quieres pastel ve por una rebana a la cocina-dijo sin mas rukia mientras clavaba en el tenedor una fresa y la mordía

-y no puedes darme una simple mordida de la rebanada que traes?

-nop, es mía-dijo rukia como si nada mientras terminaba con la fresa

-rukia, no seas así, tengo flojera y no quiero bajar, solo quiero una probadita-dijo ichigo tratando de acercarse a ese delicioso pastel de fresas

-pues quítate la flojera y ve por él, no pienso mimarte dándote del mío solo porque al niño le dio un ataque de flojera y no quiere ir a la cocina-dijo rukia mientras cubría con su menudo cuerpo el plato que sostenía

-rukiiiiaaaaa-a estas alturas el chico ya sonaba hasta cierto punto como un niño haciendo berrinche-quiero de TU pastel

-pues te quedaras con las ganas-rukia sonreía triunfante, mientras acercaba otro trozo del codiciado pastel, pero oh sorpresa, ella no contaba con que ichigo se abalizaría sobre ella con la clara intención de quitarle pastel

Como pudo rukia salto lejos de la cama, ichigo se giro a verla y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, rukia estaba a punto de comerse el último pedazo de esa rebanada de pastel

-no…-pero ninguna palabra hiso efecto, ya que rukia sin más ni mas engullo ese último trozo de pastel

Ichigo se paro y se le aventó, rukia como pudo se hiso a un lado ocasionando que ichigo impactara con la pared, pero eso no lo detuvo y se giro, rukia estaba terminando de pasar el pedazo de pastel, había dejado el plato y tenedor en el escritorio

De nuevo ichigo se abalanzo hacia ella, pero de nueva cuenta rukia logro evitarlo, ya había terminado de comer el pastel y ahora estaba riendo a carcajada limpia de la conducta tan berrinchuda de su novio

Ahora rukia salió corriendo de la habitación, seguida de un ichigo que bien podría pasar por un psicópata en serie

Que suerte tenían de estar solos en casa, yuzu y Karin se habían ido después de terminar el pastel y el viejo estaba en una conferencia, así que podían hacer el ruido y el desastre que ellos quisieran

Rukia corrió escaleras abajo aun riendo, podía escuchar a ichigo llamándola detrás de ella, llego hasta la sala y ahí se quedo detrás de la mesa, ichigo estaba frente a ella, aunque podía ver en sus ojos como había una chispa como de diversión, ya que si ichigo estuviera pensando aun en el pastel ya habría ido por un pedazo

La shinigami burlo como pudo al chico (que ahora fue a dar a la alfombra en una maniobra por tratar de alcanzar a rukia) y salió corriendo de la sala aun riendo

Ichigo no se quedo atrás y la siguió, en si esto ya era un juego por atraparla más que por el pastel, llegaron al pasillo de la entrada, ichigo estaba seguro que ahí podría atraparla, pero no contaba con que la desquiciada de la enana saldría corriendo de la casa, y pues al chico no le quedo de otra que seguirla (después de tomar las llaves claro), pero rukia solo giro en dirección al corredor que daba al patio

Ambos parecían un par de niños chiquitos jugando a las atrapadas, pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba en lo absoluto

Llegaron hasta el patio, rukia se detuvo y se giro para encararlo (a una distancia prudente claro está) con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

Ichigo también se detuvo, rukia se veía simplemente lindísima, estaba atardeciendo y los rayos anaranjados del sol le daban un aire angelical contrastando con su piel blanca, y esa sonrisa, no pudo evitar contestarle con una sonrisa también

Poco a poco se acerco hasta ella, rukia se había quedado quieta mirándolo directamente a los ojos, expectante de su siguiente movimiento, ya estaba llegando a ella, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ichigo la tomo de la cintura y se acerco aun mas a ella para…

Para tirarla al césped…

Oh pero rukia no se quedaría tirada así nada mas, aprovecho que ichigo se había descuidado y ahora solo estaba ahí de pie riéndose para jalarlo de las piernas y hacerlo caer, fue como hacer caer un edificio enorme

-¿a verdad?, ahora no te da mucha risa- dijo rukia aun en el césped viendo a ichigo que estaba de cara al pasto

-enana, yo solo quería un poco de pastel

-pues hubieras ido por él, ya ves, tanta flojera que tenias y todo lo que corriste

Ichigo solo le sonrió y la jalo hacia él, dejándola encima de su cuerpo, ambos reían como niños pequeños

-creo que se como probar ese pastel sin moverme tanto-y sin más (como ya es costumbre xD) ichigo comenzó a besar a rukia, sintiendo aun el sabor sutil y suave de las fresas en los labios y la boca de la chica, y obvio, rukia no se quedo atrás y comenzó a corresponder al beso, ayudándole a probar el sabor a fresas que tenia impregnado en sus labios

-les quedo demasiado bien ese pastel-dijo ichigo al terminar el beso

-bueno, es de fresas, las fresas van con todo

Ichigo solo le sonrió le ayudo a acomodarse a su lado en el césped

Después de todo sacudirse la flojera podía traerle cosas buenas de vez en cuando no??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, jueves acabado, en serio me canseee (sluushh) y espero sus reviews por faaaaa (sluuushh), jeje, perdon, es q estoy tomando jugo

bueno, por fiiin, empece este capitulo cmo...bueno, me tarde como unas 5 horas yo creo, comi, regrese, fui por agua, regrese, navegue por la red, regrese, fui por nieve de fresa (^w^), regrese, en fin, hise de todo por buscar la inspiracion, pero prometo que los capitulos que quedan seran mejores, mas largos y con mejor contenido!!

y siii, si habra lemooon!!!, ya tengo la idea completa (y queee creen, no sera algo muy convencional, con decirles que no sera en una cama °¬°)

jajajaja ya, los dejo con el adelantito ese y la duda xD

muchisiimas gracias x leer

baybaaa!!! ^^


	6. friday

kiaa, ya vine xD, jeje iba a subir este cap ayer, pero mi primito vino a dormir aki a mi kasa, tons no hubo chance, pero ya aqui esta, creo que este sera mi favorito, mas xq puse actividades que yo hago n___nU

y waaaa, muchos reviews para el jueves!!, crei que no iba a gustar ese dia n___nU, ok, agradecimientos:

**RukiaxUchiha**: jeje, eso se sabra hasta el siguiente capitulo ^w^

**story love**: jaja si, beso saber pastel, no se tu, pero despues de leerlo me dieron ganas de pastel ;-;

**kasumi-chan**: jaja seria aun mas genial que yuzu le enseñe a hacer el pastel a rukia y asi a ichigo le gustara mas!!

**kuchiki goddess**: jeje me temo decirte que el lemon no sera en ninguno de los lugares que mencionaste n__nU

**Euphrasie Elessar**: oh bueno, es que quien no querria pastel de la boca de ichi °¬°

**faiyaeien**: espero de verdad le haga justicia este viernes a tu dia favorito ^^

**ichiruki-zr**: jeje este cap es mas largo (creo) y en este ichi se pasara de lindo cn kya-chan xD

**Anita509**: pues no se cuando suba el sabado y el lemon xq ya el lunes entro a clases, pero por mientras aqui esta el viernes ^^

**Magenta07**: kiaaa, si son lindos? oh dios q bien q me digas eso, me animas!!, grax x leer!!

**sabaku_no_yiza-chan**: jeje bienvenida a esta historia!!, y si, a mi tambien me dio hambre el pastel n__nU

y mis dedicaciones!!:

andy-chan: amor, aunq no vinieras yo te sigo queriendo!!, ya vendras y veremos juntas fade to black °¬°

choche: jajaja, grax x la ayuda cn la pelicula, y el miercoles fue genial!!

y a mi quincy, que mañana compite!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viernes, oh día sagrado que anuncia la llegada del tan anhelado fin de semana, no hay tareas, no hay que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, no hay preocupaciones ni estrés ni nada por el estilo

Oh si, la vida es buena en viernes, al menos esos eran los pensamientos de 2 shinigamis que caminaban en dirección al centro comercial, aunque era curioso, ya que ellos no lo habían planeado, pero al llegar del instituto el padre de ichigo prácticamente los había corrido con la indicación de que debían pasar un viernes fuera de casa, incluso le había dado a ichigo dinero para la tarde completa, y bueno, así quien podría decir que no?

Y así nuestros protagonistas llegaron al dichoso centro comercial

-y bien?, que vamos a hacer?-le pregunto rukia a ichigo mientras caminaban ya dentro del centro comercial

-pues…podemos entrar al cine…

Los chicos llegaron al cine, pero la función comenzaba hasta dentro de 1 hora, de todos modos los chicos compraron boletos, después de todo isshin los había amenazado con que no los quería ver en toda la tarde

-y mientras comienza la función que vamos a hacer?- volvió a preguntar rukia, quien estaba fascinada con el centro comercial

-pues, vamos a dar una vuelta, haber que podemos encontrar

Así los chicos comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial, hasta que llegaron a un local de videojuegos estilo árcade

-ichigo hay que entrar!-dijo rukia ya más adentro que afuera del establecimiento y con una clara cara de felicidad

Y pues ichigo solo pudo seguirla, ya dentro rukia estaba vuelta loca, quería jugar tantos juegos, pero no se decidía a ninguno, mientras que ichigo solo la seguía con una media sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda rukia era demasiado entretenida

-oh oh oh, ichi, juguemos ese!!-y así sin más rukia se dirigió corriendo hacia una maquina de baile, estilo pum it up –anda ichigo, no juego en una de estas desde que conocimos a lurichiyo, por favor ichigo, juega conmigo!!

Oh pobre ichigo, de verdad no tenia salida, la cara de rukia era…bueno, no tenia palabras para describirla, pero simplemente no había manera de que él le dijera que no si ella le ponía esa carita!!

Así que, resignado, ichigo subió al tablero de baile y coloco las fichas para dos créditos, y más se había tardado él en hacer todo eso que rukia en comenzar a buscar alguna canción para bailar

-oh, esta, esta!!-dijo rukia emocionadísima

-…Beethoven…virus??-oh, pobre ichigo…el en su vida había subido a una maquina como esa, y ahora iba a bailar algo así?? -dios, lo que hago por amor-dijo ichigo en voz bajita

Pero ichigo ya no tuvo tiempo de nada, la canción comenzó, y solo dios sabia de donde rayos estaban saliendo tantas flechitas, como pudo trataba de pisarlas cuando era, esto era ridículo, podía vencer espadas y no podía con una canción de la pump it up en normal?

Y peor aún, rukia si!!

Al terminar la canción estaba exhausto, no quería saber nada de esa máquina infernal nunca más…

Pobrecito que no sabía que le faltaban 2 canciones aun…

* * *

Al salir del local de videojuegos se dieron cuenta que ya casi había pasado la hora, así que se encaminaron al cine, rukia muy feliz, e ichigo muy cansado

Al llegar ichigo compro unas palomitas grandes y un par de refrescos para los dos, mas unas gomitas de manzana agridulce que rukia le había pedido

Después de formarse comenzaron a pasar a la sala, curiosamente no había tanta gente a pesar de ser viernes, así que los chicos pudieron tomar excelentes lugares justo en el centro de la sala

-¿y de que trata la película a todo esto?-dijo rukia mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco

-pues…es la película de dragón ball, es de uno de los mangas que tengo en casa, veras, trata de…

-shh, ya va a empezar-oh si, rukia siempre tendría que tener la última palabra, siempre

Durante la película de vez en cuando a ichigo o a rukia se le escapaba darle un beso al otro, después de todo, si casi no había gente y estaba oscuro pues que mejor que aprovechar

Al salir de la función los chicos iban caminando aun con sus refrescos en manos, platicaban tranquilamente de la película, pero de repente ichigo vio algo que le llamo la atención…

-rukia, espérame aquí un momento, no tardo, y por favor no te metas en problemas

Y así sin más ichigo se dirigió a una tienda dejando a rukia con cara de confusión, pero bueno, rukia sabia que ichigo estaba un poquitín mal de la cabeza, así que siguió tomando de su refresco mientras observaba alrededor de ella, ese lugar llamado centro comercial era genial, seguramente a alguien como matsumoto la volvería loca poder venir a un lugar con tantas tiendas

En eso pensaba la chica cuando su visión fue obstruida por algo blanco…era…

-CHAPPY!!!-rukia estaba estrujando el peluche como si se tratara de su propio hijo ante un ichigo que solo podía sonreír, si, el odiaba al monigote orejón ese, pero al verlo sabia que sin duda rukia se pondría feliz de tenerlo

-supongo que si te gusto después de todo- rukia se giro a verlo (casi se olvida de el con la entrada triunfal de chappy) y vio como ichigo le sonreía

-tu me lo compraste?-los ojos de rukia estaban llenos de brillo, el chappy en cuestión simplemente era hermoso, pero si era un regalo de ichigo entonces simplemente era un tesoro

-pues sí, supuse que te gustaría, ¿supuse bien?

Y como respuesta rukia se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo y darle un beso, ichigo solo alcanzo a rodearla por la cintura con sus brazos

La gente alrededor de ellos los veía y sonreían, después de todo eran una pareja un poco curiosa, un chico alto de pelo naranja y una chica enana de pelo azabache sosteniendo un conejo de peluche

Rompieron el beso pero no se separaron mucho, seguían abrazados, en medio del pasillo del centro comercial, ichigo podía ver el brillo en la mirada de rukia, un brillo hermoso ante sus ojos, bueno, es que ¿que no era hermoso de rukia para sus ojos?

-gracias ichigo…-rukia se acerco a el y lo volvió a besar, un beso lento, tranquilo, lleno de emociones que ya no tenían por que ser contenidas

Ichigo solo sonrió dentro del beso…

Con gusto le regalaría más monigotes si siempre iba a reaccionar así…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jejeje, viernes listo!!, bueno, queria decirles q puse a rukia y a ichi bailando en la pump it xq yo bailo en ella, ademas hay un capitulo donde rukia baila en una con lurichiyo, no se si lo recuerden, en fin, espero este viernes les haya gustado, el sabado va a ser el desencadenante para el lemon, bueno, ya luego lo leeran si?

muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo!!

y a todos los que leen muchisimas gracias tambien!!

baybaaa!!


	7. saturday

Waaaa, perdón perdón perdón perdoooon!!!, soy una mala persona, lo seee, no merezco nada, ni sus reviews…etto…jejeje no, no me hagan caso, ando medio mal por el encierro y ya estoy delirando

Bueno, antes que nada perdón por haberme tardado tanto, este capítulo SI que me costo (pero creo que es el mas largo de todos), pero verán mis motivos:

1.-regrese a clases (entre tareas, trabajos, clases en la tarde y las distracciones de la uni pues ni cuándo)

2.-me dieron calificaciones de cálculo (saque…aaaagghh…no quiero ni decirlo…eso me deprimió u__u)

3.-todo el rollo de la influenza (las que son de otros lugares pues entérense que soy de México, y las que son de México pues entérense que soy de SAN LUIS POTOSI!!, así es, soy Alicia, soy mujer y soy potosina (q idiota sonó eso))

4.-a causa del punto 3 estuve muy preocupada x unas personas, y pues la cabeza la traía toda revuelta

Y punto número 5!!

PADESCO INSOMNIO!!...pero del feo así horrible que esta cansadísima y no puedes dormir, el martes de la semana pasada me quede despierta hasta las 5:40 am, y me levante a las 8:40…no es justo..

Pero bueno, ahora sí, agradecimientos:

**Kasumi-chan**: gracias por comentar, y si, todo tiene su recompensa!

**Mokona-kuchiki**: waa, no olvides dejarme reviews! Jejeje, gracias por leerme

**RukiaxUchiha**: jeje, el lemon…bueno…tu léelo n__nU

**Sabaku_no_yiza-chan**: si, viva chappy, y la pump it es genial, te invito a que un dia lo intentes

**o0 HiKari 0o**: jeje, bienvenida a esta historia (que ya se está acabando xD), y muchas gracias por leer

**ichiruki-zr**: jeje, si, quien no adora a ichi? (tal vez alguien mal de la cabeza xD)

**euphrasier elessar**: waa, yo también quiero un chappy! (y si viene de manos de ichi mucho mejor!)

**flerasgard**: je, puse dragon ball por que la acababa de ir a ver yo, no sé, no se me ocurrió nada mejor n__nU, gracias por comentar

**hiTsuki93**: ahh, gracias por leer mi historia, espero este sábado te guste n__n

**Anita509**: jaja, muchas gracias a ti por la idea del cine

**Nanda18**: rukia sale bailando (unos segundos, pero sale) en el 171, y gracias por comentar!

**Kuchiki goddess**: jaja, yo le llamo achikipau (un nombre que le puso un amigo y se nos quedo) y si, rukia se ve kawaii en ese capítulo!

**L**: la verdad, me podrían dar a escoger ser rica o besuquearme con ichi…y la respuesta sale sobrando

**Mariale**: gracias por comentar, aquí está el sábado (perdón x el retraso n___nU)

**Faiyaeien**: si, ojala también mis padres me corrieran a la calle con dinero, pero ahora como están las cosas mucho menos puedo salir u.u

**MiStErY MaYu-ChAn**: jejeje, muchas gracias por comentar, aquí está ya la continuación (tarde pero seguro!)

Y mis dedicaciones (ya termino xq ya me extendí mucho esta vez n__nU)

A Andy chan: amor, aquí estamos todos bien, te extraño!

A choche: waaa, te extraño, no es lo mismo chatear que verte u___u

Y a mi Quincy, que le cancelaron la universiada, pero ya está menos enojado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado, oh si, glorioso y bello sábado, un dia que la gente espera con ansias durante 144 horas a la semana, y en un dia de estos nuestra pareja consentida se shinigamis paseaba por el parque de karakura, ambos degustando un helado en cono

El dia era encantador, ni muy soleado ni nublado tampoco, la gente que veían alrededor de ellos se notaba feliz, parejas igual que ellos sentados en las bancas, familias organizando picnics en el pasto, niños jugando en las zonas de juegos infantiles, en fin, el dia era simplemente perfecto

-ichigo, vamos a sentarnos, no puedo comer bien si ando caminando- dijo rukia, tratando de que una parte semi derretida de su helado no se resbalara

-y a donde podemos ir?- dijo ichigo observando con ternura a la pequeña shinigami en sus intentos de salvar su helado de fresas

-no sé, solo sentémonos en algún lugar, mi helado peligra

Ichigo solo rio suavemente y tomo la mano libre de rukia, ambos se dirigieron a la sombra de un árbol, en donde se sentaron recargándose en el tronco

Ichigo paso su brazo por los hombros de rukia mientras cerraba los ojos, el ya había terminado su helado y estaba dispuesto a esperar tranquilamente mientras su novia acabara.

Rukia vio que junto a ellos pasaron un par de niños corriendo, eran hermanos sin duda pues su parecido era muy obvio, uno traía una pelota de hule y amenazaba con lanzársela al que parecía ser el menor mientras el otro corría lejos de él, ambos estaban carcajeándose y se alejaron un poco, luego rukia vio que se dirigían con quien parecía ser su madre, entonces los tres se sentaron sobre una manta en el pasto junto a un hombre que llevaba una bebe en brazos, rukia supuso era el padre y la pequeña seria la hermanita menor de los niños

-"que lindos se ven…me pregunto…"

-¿que piensas?-rukia se sobresalto, solo entonces noto que su helado estaba ya un poco chorreado sobre su mano y que ichigo estaba viéndola con cara de curiosidad

-yo…etto…-rukia se sonrojo ligeramente y giro la cabeza al otro lado, no sabía porque en realidad, pero le daba vergüenza decirle a ichigo lo que había estado pensando…

Ichigo estaba divertido viendo la cara semi roja de rukia, giro su cabeza para ver hacia donde había estado ella viendo anteriormente, encontrándose con la escena de una familia almorzando, un par de hermanos comiendo y compartiendo parte de sus platos, mientras los padres atendían a la bebe para después darse un beso tranquilo

-se ve lindo no?- rukia volvió a girar para ver a ichigo, se le veía tranquilo, con el ceño relajado (sin perder su toque) y viendo en la misma dirección que rukia había estado viendo antes, y su mirada…era algo así como una mirada de ternura –no lo crees?

Ichigo volvió a ver a rukia, ella solo se volvió a sonrojar, se sentía bastante idiota en esos momentos, volvió a ver a la familia y sonrió

-si, se ve muy lindo- dijo rukia mirando de nuevo a ichigo

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, ichigo fue quien tomo la iniciativa y beso a rukia, un beso tranquilo y lento, que rukia rompió al sentir algo húmedo en su mano

-maldita sea…mi helado ya parece agua de fresas…-dijo rukia al ver el estado semi acuoso de su helado

* * *

Los muchachos iban ya de regreso a casa, aunque fuera temprano preferían estar en casa y ya ahí encontrarían algo que hacer, o simplemente se recostarían a no hacer nada, eso si, juntos

-espera ichigo - rukia se detuvo y saco su celular- tengo un mensaje

-mensaje?, de quien o que?- y así el ceño de ichigo regreso a su estado normal…

-de la sociedad de almas tonto…parece que tengo que hacer una misión de reconocimiento…

-ahora?, reconocimiento de que?

-si, recuerda que tengo que hacer un reconocimiento de la zona una vez al mes…diablos, olvide que hoy es la fecha…

-pues vamos, te ayudo…

-no, yo voy sola, si vamos los dos nos vamos a tardar más…

-eso no tiene sentido enana…si vamos los dos vamos a…

-te recuerdo el mes pasado kurosaki??- touche, ichigo enseguida recordó que el mes pasado (y primer mes de reconocimiento) habían ido los dos juntos, pero por distraerse en cualquier cosa (véase cualquier cosa como una cantidad considerable de besos) habían tardado el doble de lo que debían, y no lo habían notado hasta que a rukia le llego otro mensaje diciendo "si dejase de "juguetear" con kurosaki y enviara el reporte de una vez se lo agradeceríamos notablemente señorita kuchiki"

-Ok…pero no tardes…

-no te preocupes, regresare a las 6 – y así rukia se fue dejando a ichigo con el ceño aun mas fruncido y bastante irritado…

* * *

Eran las 6 en punto, rukia debía de estar ya por llegar, ichigo estaba acostado en su cama escuchando su mp3 esperando la llegada de la chica…

De pronto ichigo se levanto de golpe, el reiatsu de rukia se había alterado de la nada y ahora no podía sentirlo

Sin pensárselo dos veces el chico salió de su cuerpo y en forma de shinigami comenzó a buscar a rukia por la ciudad, pero por más que intentaba concentrarse no hallaba rastro alguno de la presencia de rukia

-ya se…ishida es bueno en estas cosas…pero…maldita sea, hoy es su aniversario con inoue…ni modo, es una emergencia

Y así el chico se dirigió a paso shumpo a casa de la pelinaranja, al llegar golpeo la puerta y llamo a ishida, claramente escucho como del otro lado de la puerta algo caía y algo parecido a un gritito ahogado de inoue…

-hey chicos, están bien??- pero antes de que ichigo entrara ishida salió a su encuentro fuera de la casa – ishida…estas bien?

Y como no iba a preguntar por el estado del Quincy, ishida llevaba el pelo revuelto, los lentes mal puestos, la camisa desfajada y algo chueca, en fin, el Quincy era un desastre total para sus estándares

-si…eh…todo bien kurosaki…que necesitas?- ichigo también noto que la voz de ishida sonaba cansada, pero ya mejor no dijo nada al respecto y se concentro en lo que necesitaba

-rukia desapareció a las 6, fue a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona y no regreso, además su reiatsu de repente se altero y luego fue como si hubiera desaparecido, tu sabes que yo no soy muy bueno con esas cosas, por eso vine a buscarte…

-entiendo, déjame ver si puedo sentirla – ishida comenzó a concentrarse, ichigo podía sentir el incremento de su energía como muestra del esfuerzo que hacia

-puedes sentir algo?-pregunto esperanzado ichigo al ver que ishida había acabado

-lo siento kurosaki, pero…creo que el último lugar donde estuvo fue con urahara

-gracias ishida, y, perdón por interrumpirlos

Y así ichigo se fue dejando a ishida solo

-ya se fue?- ishida se giro hacia la puerta para ver a inoue asomando la cabeza

-jeje si, te golpeaste muy fuerte?- ishida también se adentro en la casa

-etto…no, caí de cabeza y tu sabes que mi cabeza es muy dura- dijo inoue mientras se auto golpeaba la cabeza

-bueno…en que nos quedamos?

* * *

Ichigo llego corriendo a la tienda de urahara y entro sin permiso ni nada, dentro se encontraba urahara tomando el té con yoruichi, ambos siguieron como nada incluso después de la ruidosa intromisión del pelinaranja

-donde esta?-ichigo les pregunto a ambos, mientras trataba de encontrar la presencia de rukia, sin éxito alguno

-oh kurosaki-kun, no gustas un poco de te?- dijo el siempre sonriente sombrerero loco

-donde esta?!- ichigo estaba como loco buscando sin ningún resultado ante la mirada de yoruichi y urahara

-está en el sótano- dijo yoruichi sin más antes de tomar un poco más de su te

Y como si fuera un resorte, ichigo salió corriendo hacia el dichoso sótano

-oh yoruichi, no tuve tiempo de darle te

Y como respuesta la felina en cuestión solo golpeo a urahara

* * *

-rukia!!- dentro del sótano ichigo podía sentir por fin el reiatsu de rukia, pero tenía algo raro, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, pero no le daba buena espina

-ichigo, que te pasa?- frente a él estaba rukia, pero como rayos le preguntaba que le pasaba?!?

-COMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA? ENANA IDIOTA SENTI CUANDO TU REIATSU SE ALTERO Y LUEGO TE DESAPARECISTE Y NO PODIA SENTIR DONDE ESTABAS, QUE RAYOS PASO?- a estas alturas ichigo estaba al borde de la crisis, rukia podía ver su ceño fruncido al máximo, batiendo su record personal, y las venas de ichigo resaltado de una manera alarmante

-oye ichigo cálmate, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba terminando el reporte urahara llego y me dijo que me tenía el nuevo gigai que le había encargado, vinimos para acá y entonces me cambie a este nuevo gigai y ahí supongo que fue que sentiste la alteración, luego le pedí a urahara que me dejara acostumbrarme a él en el sótano, por eso no me podías sentir…

-y no podías haberme avisado en lugar de tenerme buscándote por toda la maldita ciudad?!? Maldita sea rukia, pensé que te había pasado algo…

-y que no confías en mi?, crees que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de protegerme sin que estés a mi lado?

-confió en ti, en los demás no!

-oh si, eso tiene mucho sentido kurosaki - rukia se cruzo de brazos y se giro, estaba algo enojada de pensar que ichigo no confiara en su potencial

-hey enana, no te hagas la enojada – ichigo camino hacia rukia y la tomo de los hombros para girarla hacia él, pero al terminar de girarla rukia le quito las manos de sus hombros y volvió a cruzar los brazos

-no me hago la enojada, ESTOY enojada…es muy diferente…-esto ultimo rukia lo dijo susurrando, porque en realidad se sentía más bien algo triste, no enojada

Ichigo noto la diferencia en la voz de rukia, solo entonces comprendió que rukia se sentía triste

El pelinaranja abrazo a rukia, quien al principio se resistió, pero termino por dejarse abrazar

-enana tonta…me preocupaba que estuvieras mal no porque no confié en tu potencial, se que podrías patear el trasero de cualquiera…pero eso no evita que me preocupe de lo que te pueda pasar…

Ichigo estrecho mas el abrazo, podía sentir que rukia comenzaba a abrazarlo a él también, no pudo evitar sonreír, podrían ser pareja y se podrían amar con locura, pero eso nunca cambiaria los pleitos monumentales que tenían

-mejor?- ichigo se separo solo lo necesario para ver a rukia, quien levanto la cabeza para verlo también

-yo?, si tú eras el que estaba como loco!

Si…sus peleas no cambiarían…pero al menos ichigo ya sabía con que cambiar el asunto

Ichigo aprovecho que rukia se distrajo y comenzó a besarla, primero lentamente, sonriendo al sentir la sorpresa en rukia, para después besarla con más pasión al sentir como rukia comenzaba a corresponderle

Ambos caminaron tanteando el terreno hasta que ichigo recargo a rukia contra una piedra, la sostenía de la cintura y ayudándose con el soporte de la roca, el pelinaranja levanto a su novia para no tener que agacharse tanto al besarla

Rukia por su parte al sentir que era levantada se aferro al cuello del chico y por inercia rodeo con sus piernas al chico para ayudarle a tenerla en esa posición…

-rukia…-ichigo se separo al sentir la falta de oxigeno, pegando su frente a la de su novia –te amo…

-ichigo – rukia tomo las mejillas del pelinaranja entre sus manos y le dio un fugaz beso – quiero hacerlo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waaa, perdón por dejarlo ahí, jeje, pero ya el siguiente ( y ultimo capitulo) les traeré un gran y jugoso lemon! (hasta una limonada podrán hacer xD)

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por esperar por este capítulo, prometo no tardarme tanto con el lemon, y ya saben he!, espero sus reviews, la calidad del lemon es directamente proporcional al número de reviews que reciba!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!


	8. aviso!

Hola a todas, bueno, esta nota es más que nada por lo de las clasificaciones (y miren q soy distraída, porque según yo en el capítulo del sábado les iba a decir)

Bueno, obviamente como va a haber lemon esta historia cambiara su clasificación y ahora será clasificación M, les digo para que cuando la busquen (yo creo…el sábado n__n) pongan todas las categorías a buscar para que si les aparezca

Y un favor que les quería pedir, bueno, más bien una encuesta

¿Cómo quieren su lemon?, bueno, me refiero a si lo quieren tierno, o más intenso, o cómo?

Yo digo porque pues por menos que sea esta historia es más tierna, y pensaba que si hacia el lemon muy…emm…extremo tal vez saldría de tema y ustedes no lo aceptarían (noooo!!!), entonces quiero sus opiniones, después de todo este fic está hecho para ustedes!

Espero sus comentarios, y recuerden lo de la clasificación!

Baybaa!!


	9. lemon

Hola a todooos!!...

Si ya se, todos me odian y quisieran golpearme con un auto chiquito, de verdad quiero pedir la disculpa más enorme de mi vida por haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero jejeje como de costumbre tengo mis excusas xD:

-tuve bastantes exámenes finales en la uni o__O

-de los cuales reprobé uno q me mando a titulo

-tuve que estudiar como loca para mi examen a titulo que fue apenas el miércoles

Bueno, espero me comprendan, y sin más que decir vamos a los agradecimientos!!:

**Story love**: peerdon x la tardanza y por dejarlo en un momento tan crítico pero ya sta aquí, muchísimas gracias por apoyar siempre mis fics!!

**Kasumi-chan**: waa ya x fin esta la continuación, y sii, es hermoso ver a ichi preocupado por rukia!

**Euphrasie Elessar**: waaa perdón por dejarte con ganas tanto tiempooo, espero este lemon te compense!!

**o0 HiKari 0o**: pues sí, este fic ha llegado a su fin, espero te guste

**HiTsuki93**: jajaja la limonada está servida, y si, hasta ishida se les adelanto! (quien lo viera verdad?)

**MiStErY MaYu-ChAn**: jajaja bienvenido ese garrafón para la ocasión, y si, sorprende ishida verdad?

**Flerasgard:** ahh sii, ichi es tan lindo preocupado por rukia, jeje pero muy inoportuno para ishida e inoue, bueno, aquí está el final ya por fin

**RukiaxUchiha**: waa perdón por la tardanza y por dejarlo justo ahí (tenia q ponerle emoción xD) pero ya por fin esta aquí, espero de verdad que te guste!

**Liss-33**: jajajaja si ya llego el capitulo cochinon, y si ya me encargue de la clasificación (no quiero gente diciéndome de cosas después ¬w¬)

**Mokona-kuchiki**: jajaja a mí también me pasa eso del "ahorita escribo" y cuando me doy cuenta ya pasaron las horas, jejeje, bueno gracias por tus comentarios y espero este lemmon sea de tu agrado

**ALeKuchiki-zr**: ahh gracias!!, ya por fin llego la limonada! Y pues si, después de este fic ya tengo un par de ideas para otros 2 fics, pero aun no sé cuando los comience

**Anita509**: sii, rukia se impone, y afortunadamente no me paso nada ni a mí ni a mi familia ni amigos, fue solo el encierro pero ya paso por fin!! (Gracias!!)

**Sabaku_no_yiza-chan:** waa gracias, tu sí que sabes motivar a una escritora, jejeje y perdón por la tardanza pero ya llego la limonada!!

**L**: jajaja gracias por esos 20 puntos, bien recibidos eh!, y perdón por dejar en el suspenso (y por dejar el suspenso tanto tiempo) pero ya por fin esta aquí el fic!

**Anna Haruno**: waaa muchísimas gracias por leerlo (lo empiezas a leer y yo salgo con estas cosas de no actualizar u___u(que vergüenza)), ojala este capítulo también te guste!

**Kuchiki goddess**: jeje, lo prometido es deuda, el lemon está servido

**Lapislazuli Stern**: la clasificación ya la cambie por el nuevo contenido, y muchísimas gracias por tus reviews!!

Y mis dedicaciones (si ya voy ya voy ya casi acabo!!):

**Andy-chan**: amor ya por dios veeen!

**Choche:** waaa gracias por todo tu apoyo!!

**A mi Quincy** que esta aburridísimo igual que yo xD

**Y a todos los maravillosos lectores que se tomaron la molestia de dedicarle tiempo a esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias a todos ustedes!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^0^)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-rukia…-ichigo se separo al sentir la falta de oxigeno, pegando su frente a la de su novia –te amo…

-ichigo – rukia tomo las mejillas del pelinaranja entre sus manos y le dio un fugaz beso – quiero hacerlo…

* * *

Ichigo se sorprendió, de verdad no se había previsto en ningún momento alguna declaración de esa magnitud de parte de rukia

Rukia noto la sorpresa en el rostro del pelinaranja y no pudo evitar comenzar a dudar…

-perdón, no…-rukia bajo la mirada avergonzada – yo, no sé que estaba pensando, debe ser el gigai nuevo, solo olvídalo…-rukia trato de zafarse del agarre y alejarse de ichigo, se sentía bastante avergonzada, había dejado que su cuerpo hablara por su cabeza y ahora estaba en una situación sumamente vergonzosa

Mientras que por su parte ichigo aun estaba algo así como procesando lo que su novia acababa de decirle, pero como siempre nuestro pelinaranja estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar, pues para cuando se dio cuenta rukia ya estaba separándose de él y se le notaba firmemente decidida a salir del sótano de urahara

O al menos eso trataba, ya que su gigai no parecía responderle como debía, al tratar de zafar sus manos del cuello de ichigo se dio cuenta que no podía mover casi la mano, o bien el movimiento no era el que ella quería

-maldito gigai estúpido…-ahora si rukia se sentía realmente avergonzada, además de la escena de momentos antes, ahora tenía que afrontar que estaba enganchada (de una manera totalmente literal) de su novio y no podía zafarse

-¿que pasa rukia?, ¿te duele algo?

-no…es solo que el gigai no me reacciona como debería…no puedo zafarme…-rukia seguía intentando quitar sus brazos de ichigo, pero en lugar de eso su gigai acabo pateándolo, provocando que el chico doblara las piernas y cayera justo sobre rukia (quien aun no lo soltaba)

-perdón, auch…no fue intencional…-ambos estaban dolidos, rukia de la caída (pues su trasero había recibido todo el impacto) e ichigo de su pierna, justo donde rukia lo había pateado

-no…estoy bien no te disculpes, tu estas bien?-ichigo vio bien hacia rukia (ya que por la sorpresa y el dolor del golpe había entrecerrado los ojos) y noto la posición en la que estaban…

Rukia debajo de el, su respiración ligeramente acelerada, el cabello revuelto…

No estaba muy seguro de que estaba pasando, solo sentía sus labios aprisionando los de rukia, sintió el cuerpo de la pelinegra estremecerse debajo de el por la sorpresa, pero él no estaba pensando, solo estaba sintiendo todas esas emociones que fluían en ese sótano tan bizarro

Por su parte rukia había notado un brillo diferente en los ojos de ichigo cuando se fijaron en ella segundos atrás, un brillo que ella no recordaba haber visto antes…algo así como…lujurioso, al menos eso fue lo que ella pensaba un micro segundo antes de que ichigo arremetiera contra sus labios, y no es que ella se quejara (obviamente), solo que la había tomado por sorpresa…

Pero ahora que se había repuesto la chica ya estaba correspondiéndole con la misma energía que ichigo desprendía en ese beso, incluso lo estaba profundizando, o al menos eso trataba ya que el gigai seguía fallando…

-espera…-rukia termino el beso y como pudo saco su guante rojo de un bolsillo y se lo extendió a ichigo, quien entendió claramente el mensaje

El chico tomo el guante y se lo coloco, después jalo a rukia hacia el sacándola del gigai para seguir besándola igual o aun mas apasionadamente que hace unos instantes

Poco a poco ichigo volvió a recostar a rukia (después de haber acomodado el gigai) y se volvió a colocar sobre ella, besándola lentamente, podía sentir las manos de rukia pasando por su espalda, y sinceramente él no se quería quedar atrás de la pequeña bajo el

Lentamente ichigo comenzó a pasar las manos por la cintura de la pequeña shinigami hasta que alcanzo el lazo que amarraba la parte superior del traje y con cuidado comenzó a deshacerlo, pasando sus manos por entre la tela para separarlo

-mmh…ichi…-rukia termino el beso al sentir las acciones del pelinaranja, quien ya estaba casi terminando- que haces?

Por respuesta rukia recibió una mirada aun mas cargada de deseo de parte del pelinaranja y un beso lleno de pasión al que ella no se pudo negar

-sabes que no soy una persona de palabras…soy un hombre de acciones

O era la imaginación de rukia, o ichigo había sonado completamente diferente…había sonado…tan excitante

Pero ichigo no le dio tiempo a rukia para cavilar en su voz pues nuevamente había atacado a los labios de la shinigami, quien no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos de ichigo vagando por su vientre ya descubierto

Rápidamente rukia se medio levanto para terminar de quitarse la prenda, no sin antes llevarse de paso la de ichigo, poniendo ambas prendas debajo de ella como respaldo ante la superficie en la que estaban

Ambos estaban ya desnudos de la cintura para abajo, rukia podía sentir la mirada de ichigo vagando por la parte descubierta de su cuerpo, pero curiosamente eso era algo que no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo, porque la mirada del hombre ante ella no era una mirada sucia de alguien que solo está buscando diversión, era una mirada de amor…

Por su parte ichigo estaba maravillado, el cuerpo ante él era simplemente el de una diosa…

"una diosa de la muerte después de todo…"

Ichigo con este pensamiento en mente comenzó a explorar lo que sus ojos antes observaban, lentamente con su boca marcaba un camino ascendiente desde el vientre de rukia hasta haber llegado a los senos, donde se detuvo y no pudo evitar sonreír…

En algún momento escucho a un idiota decir que si rukia tuviera los senos más grandes sería mucho más hermosa…

Que equivocado estaba ese idiota…

Con cuidado ichigo comenzó a mimar esa parte de rukia, la pelinegra se comenzó a sentir en las nubes, la manera en la que ichigo la besaba y la acariciaba, todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella simplemente estaba haciendo que la chica perdiera los estribos, mientras que por su parte el pelinaranja se deleitaba con el sabor de la piel de la chica que tenia debajo.

Poco a poco las manos del pelinaranja comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de rukia, prenda que poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta despojar a la pelinegra de ella, llevándose de paso la ultima prenda que cubría a su novia

Rukia al sentirse descubierta no se quiso quedar atrás, jalando a ichigo hacia ella lo beso profundamente para después recorrer su espalda con sus manos hasta llegar a su pantalón, que fue bajando de la misma manera que el chico había hecho con ella, dejándolo en el mismo estado de desnudes en el que ella se encontraba

Ichigo dejo caer parte de su cuerpo sobre rukia, se encontraba ya bastante excitado y su cuerpo lo demostraba, pego su frente a la de rukia, quien se encontraba despeinada y con un rosado sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿estás segura de esto?, si quieres podemos esperar- ichigo tenia que preguntárselo, aunque su cuerpo expresara lo contrario el no podría hacerle nada a rukia a menos que ella también lo deseara

Rukia miro directamente a los ojos avellana de ichigo, su mirada había vuelto a cambiar, sus ojos brillaban con un amor tan grande que parecía increíble que alguien tan "pequeña" como ella pudiese albergarlo, ella no tenia duda alguna, simplemente tomo el rostro de ichigo entre sus manos y lo beso, suave y dulce, sin necesidad de decir nada más

Lentamente ichigo comenzó a introducirse dentro de rukia, aunque su lado "oscuro" quería desenfrenarse y simplemente entrar de una buena vez sabía muy bien que si se aceleraba acabaría lastimando a rukia, y eso era lo último que él quería hacer

Mientras que rukia al sentir la intrusión de ichigo en su cuerpo comenzó a sentir diferentes sensaciones muy distintas a las que ella había pensado…pues había escuchado hablar a matsumoto diciendo que ese tipo de encuentros eran dolorosos la primera vez…

Pero ella no sentía ningún dolor en lo absoluto…al contrario, de repente rukia sentía una paz enorme dentro de ella, algo que solo se podía atribuir al hecho de que por primera vez en su vida se sentía plena y sobretodo completa.

Por fin ichigo había entrado completamente en rukia, su cuerpo se estremecía con el simple movimiento de su pecho tomando aire, su visión estaba semi nublada a causa de tantas emociones y sensaciones que estaba experimentando por primera vez en su vida

Ambos comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos al mismo ritmo, en sincronía perfecta igual que siempre que trabajaban en equipo, poco a poco sus cuerpos se amoldaron uno con el otro, rompiendo una vez más las reglas al demostrar que dos cuerpos si pueden compartir el mismo espacio.

Los movimientos eran más intensos, ichigo llenaba por completo a rukia mientras que ella simplemente seguía moviéndose en busca del placer que albergaba su cuerpo, ambos dejaban salir su pasión que emanaba desde sus poros y trataban de que el otro sintiera lo que ellos sentían.

Ninguno de los dos supo si paso un segundo o una eternidad, pero de repente el orgasmo llego al cuerpo de ambos, sincronizados una vez más, descargando todo el placer que sus cuerpos podían recibir, culminando con un grito ahogado de ambos muy semejante al nombre de cada uno…

Rukia se dejo llevar y simplemente se relajo sobre sus ropas que aun servían de "cama" improvisada, no paso mucho para que sintiera un peso caer sobre ella y una respiración muy cercana a su cuello, ella abrazo suavemente al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza naranja, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara

-cuando era niño yo juraba que ninguna mujer podría opacar la imagen o el amor que yo profesaba a mi madre…nunca creí que ¾ de una pudiesen bastar para tragarme mis palabras…

Rukia solo sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda a ichigo, después de todo sus maneras de decirle cuanto la quería nunca iban a cambiar, y eso era algo que adoraba de su pelinaranja

-kuchiki-saaaaaaaan, kurosaki-kuuuuuun, podrían dejar de hacer cochinaditas en mi sótano e irse de una vez a su casa? ^0^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[the end]--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin por fin!!

Pues no queda más que dar las gracias una vez más a todos, este fic es mi pequeño orgullo y no lo seria sin el apoyo de todos ustedes que optaron por leerlo

Pues bien, me despido por el momento, pero pronto volveré con mas historias originales de rukia13 100% ichirukis (atentos que ya tengo un par en la cabeza xD)!!

Baybaaa!!


End file.
